


Gordon Rams in Bed

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Chef RPF
Genre: Death: mention, Gen, Gore, Multi, Other, its raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, wheres the lamb sAUCCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: You and Gordon have a loving relationship





	Gordon Rams in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> my friends and i wrote this while in a vc. I hate my fucking life

IT WAS A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER. I WAS WITH MY BOYFRIEND, GORDON CHEF RAMSEY (HE TOLD ME THAT WAS HIS MIDDLE NAME). AND THEN SUED THE VATICAN, AND FUCKED OFF AND DIED.

BUT NOT BEFORE CUTTING OUT A PIECE OF HIS OWN STOMACH AND TURNING AROUND AND SCREAMING “ _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW_ ”

THE END

A collab with Lily, Noel, and Tanner (who was writing this spiritually)

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me
> 
> Edit: when someone @'s you :/


End file.
